


【鸣卡】环环相扣

by Loche



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loche/pseuds/Loche
Summary: 预警：失禁/射尿/足交/手淫/背德关系
Kudos: 27





	【鸣卡】环环相扣

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：失禁/射尿/足交/手淫/背德关系

距离旗木卡卡西上一次回到木叶，已过去整整三年。  
三年的时间足够改变很多东西。村里的小黄长成了大黄，一乐的店面换了新颜，商业街整体改头换面，雷车围着村子呼啸驶过，就连村口他走之前新栽的李子树，也长得比他还高了。  
不过也有没怎么变的，比如站在春风里高兴地迎接他的七代目，笑容灿烂得宛如春日里盛放的繁花，金色的短发随风摆动，令太阳都黯然失色。  
“卡卡西老师，你终于回来了。”  
说没怎么变或许不太准确，青年在他不在的时间里拔高了身型，原本只到他胸口的个子成长到能与他比肩的高度，再想揉揉他的头发都要费力地抬高手臂。卡卡西一向怕麻烦，所以放弃了这个想法。  
似乎看穿了卡卡西蠢蠢欲动的手，青年大笑着扑进他怀里，主动矮下身，搂住了他的腰，那头耀眼的金发就近在他眼前。  
变短了点，手感还是和以前一样的好。  
“卡卡西老师好狡猾的说，一声不吭就走了那么久。”  
鸣人在这个短暂的拥抱之后快速松了手，残余的温度仍停留在他的身上，熟悉而陌生。  
“嘛，任务需要。”卡卡西笑眯眯地回答，当然是谎话。本来按理来说这种任务不需要前代火影亲力亲为，这是在他三番五次主动申请下才被批准的。  
“总之，再也不会让你逃跑了。”鸣人朝他爽朗一笑，自然而然地勾住他的肩膀，随着他的动作掀起的御神袍将卡卡西整个人包裹其中，“博人和向日葵都想你了，雏田说今晚会做大餐迎接你，赶快跟我回家吧。”  
卡卡西因为他的话停住脚步，稍稍侧身躲开了影袍的覆盖，温暖骤然疏离，再开口时，喉咙颇有几分干涩：“不了鸣人，老师刚回来，想回去休息。”  
“这样啊。”鸣人失望地叹了口气，不过很快恢复了活力，“那就由我来送老师回家吧。”他语气轻快，一路领着卡卡西回去，反倒是像回自己家一样轻车熟路。卡卡西看着他一路上各种各样的人打招呼，三年的时间显然让他成熟不少。不过卡卡西总觉得今天的木叶有点奇怪。  
这种奇怪的感觉一直萦绕在他心头挥之不去。以至于他之后都心不在焉的，鸣人跟他说了什么也印象全无。  
“卡卡西。”  
“卡卡西！”  
“啊？”  
一直到迈特凯一声大吼，才把他从这个问题里拖出来，吓得手里的筷子都掉了地。  
“好不容易回来一起吃个饭，你就一直发呆么？”凯委屈地咬着衣服，眼睛里的宽面条泪流成了河。  
“抱歉抱歉。”卡卡西不好意思地挠挠后脑勺，为了缓解尴尬，端起眼前的饮料一饮而尽。火辣辣的液体像刀子一样划过喉咙，从胃里一直烧到脸上。  
“咳咳，奇怪，这酒怎么这么烈。”他被呛得直咳嗽，皱着眉擦掉了嘴角残留的透明液体。  
“是卡卡西你酒量太差了。”凯不以为意地说，大力拍着卡卡西的肩膀，絮絮叨叨地和他说着关于青春的故事，年少无知而美好，抛洒着汗水，心中充满对未来的希冀，那是一段弥足珍贵的岁月，令他很快沉浸其中，暂时将问题抛在了脑后。  
推杯换盏间，酒喝了一杯接着一杯，卡卡西只觉得眼前的景象越来越模糊，很快，凯的身影和背景融为一体，最终消失于一片黑暗。  
“伤脑筋……”凯头痛地推他，试图把他叫醒，毕竟凭他现在的腿脚，实在没法把喝醉酒的卡卡西送回家里。  
恰巧这时七代目撩开帘子，刚刚好与凯对视，嘴边还带着明亮的笑容：“凯老师，你怎么在这里？”  
凯指了指趴在桌子上睡着的男人说道：“和卡卡西来喝杯小酒，谁知道他这么容易醉。七代目今天怎么有空过来？”  
“刚忙完，路过看到凯老师了，就进来打个招呼。”鸣人解释道，来到昏睡的卡卡西身边坐下。  
凯露出一口大白牙，朝他竖起大拇指，“原来如此，卡卡西就交给你了。”说着转着轮椅一路狂奔绝尘而去。  
“喂，喂！凯老师，啊啊跑得真快。”鸣人头痛地喊他，正准备追出去，却被老板强行按在店里。  
“七代目，麻烦结下账。”  
……  
他接过账单，小小的青蛙钱包又瘪了一半，拖着工作后疲惫的身体，半抗半拉着喝醉后重量惊人的卡卡西，一路跌跌撞撞地往他家走去。

鸣人压着他的力道大得出奇，将他整个人按进床里，不给他一点反抗的空间。他的衣服很快变成四散的碎布，大片大片赤裸的肌肤暴露在冷空气中瑟瑟发抖。但青年火热的身躯很快便覆了上来，灵活的手一路点燃欲望的火焰汇集到下腹。他们坚硬的阴茎撞击在一起，夹在身体间摩擦着，酒精和快感同时麻痹着他的意识。  
“卡卡西，你好可爱。”  
鸣人的脸贴近脸红的他，说出来的话和平时完全不一样。  
“不要这样……”  
他微弱的反抗被轻松压制住了。鸣人舔着他的嘴唇，伸出的舌头柔软而色情，令他在迷茫间不知不觉张开了嘴，而后长驱直入。他们的舌纠缠不休，卷起津液发出啧啧水声。与此同时，青年的手将他们的阴茎握在一起，囊袋贴着囊袋，茎柱相互摩擦，前端流出的透明液体起了很好的润滑作用，一波接着一波的火热快感席卷了他，很快，他就迷失在了欲望的海洋中失去方向……  
卡卡西猛地从床上坐起来，冷汗打湿了后背。他捂着自己痛得快要炸掉的头，又在床上坐了好一会，而后一把掀开被子。  
衣服、裤子都好端端的，唯一不好的只有他自己，老二还立着，直愣愣地在裤子里支起一个小帐篷，和内裤黏糊糊地粘在一起。  
真是太糟糕了。  
他将脸埋进手里，苦涩地想着，又跌回床上。  
最近还是不要见到他比较好。

有些人就是你越躲着，他就越会找上你。  
前代火影在村里还没过上两天轻松的日子，就被七代目紧急召唤至火影楼。坐在办公桌后的金发青年见他来了，还特意起身迎接，脸上尽是焦急和担心。  
“卡卡西老师！”  
“怎么了吗，鸣人？”  
他多余地问了一句，其实心里很清楚鸣人为什么要找他。果不其然，金发青年绕过桌子，举着一张任务申请书气愤不已地瞪着他：“什么怎么了啊，这句话明明该是我问你才对，卡卡西老师！”青年气得涨红了脸，眼睛里因为愤怒而明亮不已，“又要申请外派任务，你到底想干什么的说！”  
“嘛，嘛。冷静一点，鸣人。”卡卡西将双手放在胸前，看上去既像是在安抚青年的情绪，又像是在防御他的靠近。他温声劝道，让鸣人愤怒的质问像打在棉花上一样卸了力道，“因为已经做过三年，积累了相当多的经验。在那边生活感觉也挺不错的。我是最合适的人选了，不是吗？”  
“才不是。”  
青年又凑拢了些，高大的身型投下一片颇为令人恐惧的阴影。  
“卡卡西老师这么厉害，留在我身边才能做更多事吧？”  
太残忍了。  
鸣人完全不知道，他说的话到底有多残忍。留在他身边，像一个趁手的工具一样榨干最后自己最后一滴价值，将渴望化成单纯的苦酒饮下，让那鸩毒搅得五脏六腑不得安宁，还要战战兢兢如履薄冰，面上不能透出一分一毫破绽。  
“鸣人身边有很多很厉害的人，况且你长大了，已经不需要老师了。”  
“少来，老师。”鸣人不管不顾，完全不接受他的话，“这次绝对不会让你逃走了。你又要逃到哪里去，我绝不允许。”  
卡卡西面色一沉，就连一向迟钝的学生都察觉到了他的异常。气势一下子弱了下去，再开口时声音里多了几分迷茫和怯嚅：“卡卡西老师……为什么总是想逃跑呢？三年来我一直都很想你啊……”  
“想我？”  
卡卡西忽然打断了他，语气古怪。  
“是，是的说……”  
鸣人在卡卡西的步步紧逼下步步后退。  
“不允许我逃走，嗯？”  
卡卡西尾音上扬，推搡着青年的胸口一直到他的后背抵在墙上。他不敢反抗，也不知道该怎么回答，在男人粗暴的举动中完全陷入迷茫。  
“等你看到真实的我之后，还能说出这种话吗？”  
真实的卡卡西老师……是什么意思？  
男人卡住了他的喉咙，让他因为窒息而必须张开嘴艰难地喘着气。他应该反抗的，又唯恐大幅度的动作会伤到明显情绪过激的人。他抓着卡卡西的手，尤在苦苦思索到底该怎么办才好，却见卡卡西没带面罩的脸忽然放大在眼前。  
他呆住了，别的不说，这可是这么久以来他第一次看到男人真实的长相。  
鸣人或许得为接下来发生的事情再多保留一些惊讶。卡卡西将他压在墙上亲吻，舌头顺着他微张的嘴滑了进去，纠缠着他的同时深深顶进他的喉咙。卡住他脖子的手松开下滑，撩起锁帷子抚摸着赤裸的皮肉。  
窒息感稍退，鸣人的咳嗽被两个人的舌头卡在嗓子眼里，憋得他满脸通红。他想用手推开卡卡西，却丝毫动弹不得，双手不知何时被忍术束缚在了墙上。  
亲吻的水声从颅内直接传入大脑，比那些毛片里发出来的不知放大了多少倍。口中散发的带着湿意的热气铺洒在他脸上，熏得他头晕目眩。最要命的还是卡卡西的手，他的裤子被半褪到大腿上，饱满的阴茎被男人握在手里搓揉拿捏，繁忙工作下月余未得舒缓的欲望像被丢了炸弹的火山一样爆发出来，熔岩缓缓流过他的身体，流经的地方又热又麻。  
“很精神嘛。看来雏田没能好好满足你呢。”  
卡卡西短暂放过了他的嘴，嘲笑着他胯下硬得发胀的玩意。听到妻子的名字，青年的眼中闪过短暂的清明。  
“不要……”  
他拒绝的话被卡卡西用两根手指搅得模糊不清。老师恣意地夹着他的舌头反转扭曲，就好像那是什么好玩的玩具一样，又将修长的手指深探进他的喉咙，逼得他一阵干呕。  
等卡卡西抽出来时，手指裹上了一层淫靡的水光，让包裹着阴茎上下撸动的动作顺滑不已。  
“想要挣脱的话不是很容易吗？还等什么呢，鸣人？”  
他的学生咬着牙，额头上青筋直冒，显然在和过于激烈的快感拼命斗争着。卡卡西用语言攻击着他，试图在他身上制造出更多的破绽。  
“嗯……哈……啊哈……”  
他大喘着气，查克拉的流动已经完全被卷进欲望的漩涡，无法积蓄力量。老师的话让他羞愧难当，深恐自己没法反抗其实是因为不想反抗。  
可这么做是不对的。  
他无力地抬起腿，试图踢开卡卡西，攻击得绵软无力，毫无章法。卡卡西嗤笑了一声，甚至懒得去挡，只是让禁锢他双手的忍术位置滑到半人的高度，就让青年跌坐在地上，变成双手高举在脑后，背靠着墙，双腿大张的狼狈姿势。  
他试图合上腿，夹紧自己发情的证据。但卡卡西显然不会让他如愿的。男人一只脚卡住他的腿，另一只脚则踢着他柔软但大腿里侧，迫使他分开双腿。那条碍眼的裤子被苦无撕成了碎片，这个姿势下的鸣人甚至能亲眼见到自己肿胀不已的阴茎、被自己口水润湿的柱身，和前端冒出的耻辱的欲液。  
“住手啊，混蛋卡卡西。”  
青年怒骂道。眼前一晃，苦无堪堪擦过他的脸颊，深深插入墙壁里。一点点麻的感觉最先传来，继而是脸颊上不容忽视的刺痛。伤口流着血，腥味飘进他的鼻子。他的身上冒起一层白毛汗，毛孔因为恐惧而张开，瞳孔缩紧肌肉紧绷。  
老师想杀了他吗？  
“你大可再叫得大声一点，让所有人都看到你这副狼狈样，光着屁股，一柱擎天。怎么样？”  
卡卡西在他头上威胁道。背着光，让他看不清表情。他的阴茎被男人踩在地板上研磨着，鞋底的纹路摩擦着柱身，两面冷硬的触感快要将他逼疯了。伤口也火辣辣得痛，脸上的血顺着下颚滴到地板上。  
“卡卡西老师，求你了……不要这样……”  
卡卡西并不理会他，落脚虽不甚温柔，却技巧十足，让青年在短暂的适应期过后，马上被从胯间传来的快感填满了。  
“啊……哈啊……不要……”  
他的呼吸越来越凌乱，哀求间夹着舒爽的呻吟，闭上了眼睛不忍再看自己的勃起。下腹聚集起的快感一波比一波强烈，他快射了，就要被老师的脚踩着高潮了。  
意识变得模糊，很多奇奇怪怪的念头开始在他脑海中乱窜。卡卡西老师是喜欢他吗？还是太恨他了，所以才要这样摧毁他。好像用夜的天幕遮住太阳那样，将光明之子漩涡鸣人拖拽到尘埃里，踩着他的尊严，践踏他，一直到他跌入地狱。  
可他还能怎么办呢？他的老师对他的身体了如指掌，一举一动无不让欲火烧得更旺。他只能被动承受着老师的给予，反抗的意识像星星之火燃烧在砂石上，冒了点点星灰就熄灭个干净。如果他能用身体承受老师的愤怒的话，如果他可以包容老师深沉的欲念，那么是否有一天，老师也能得到救赎？  
他这样想着，在愧疚中找到了一丝心安理得，好像他的身份一下子就从一个被侵犯者变成了拯救者，望向卡卡西的蓝眼睛里浮动着怜悯之色。  
卡卡西被那个高高在上的眼神激怒了。  
大量的白浊喷溅在他的小腿上，与此同时他的脚下略一用力，让剧痛强制中断了金发青年的高潮。鸣人痛呼了一声，差点被这一脚踩废了。他浑身冒着冷汗，剧烈地喘息着，汗湿的头发被男人无情地拽起，强迫与之对视。  
“感谢款待，七代目大人。”  
卡卡西轻蔑地嘲笑道，水遁制造的冷水浇了坐在地上的那人满头满脸，模糊了那个夹杂着痛苦和欢愉、震惊与绝望，最后停留在失魂落魄上的表情。他控制着水的流向，冲洗着自己小腿上的污秽，让那些精液混着水流到地板上，慢慢泡过青年赤裸的下半身。  
“我很期待下一次的见面，鸣人。”  
他甚至都没让自己劳神多花一点精力松开青年手上的束缚，就大摇大摆地离开了火影办公室，像极了一个可恶的混蛋。

欲望就像开了闸的洪水，再也关不住。  
鸣人这几天倒是彻底老实了，像耗子躲猫似的躲着他，只是外派任务的申请最终还是被火影驳回了。他也不失落，左右都是在木叶，躲得过初一也躲不过十五，总要见面的。  
见面的机会来得也快，那天大名召见，他陪着一起去了，酒席上和和气气一本正经，卡卡西还为他挡了几杯应酬的酒，结束后转身就把放松了警惕的七代目堵在了厕所里。  
“之前不还自以为是的说不让我逃跑了吗，现在躲着我算什么？”  
他顶着鸣人的小腹将人怼在了隔间的坐便器上。青年吃痛，又不敢叫出声来，死死咬着下唇。  
“不，不是这样的。卡卡西老师，我还没准备好。”他咬着牙小声解释道。  
“准备什么？”  
“准备该怎么面对老师。”  
在他面前，卡卡西一边用膝盖分开他的双腿，顶着他包裹在内裤里面半勃的性器，一边从容地解开自己的腰带，掏出硕大的阴茎，用沾着透明体液的龟头蹭着他的脸颊。  
“你觉得你需要准备什么呢？不过是一个笨蛋而已。全都听我的就是了。”  
“不……”  
他嗤笑着掐着青年的下颚，迫使他张开嘴，再用自己的阴茎堵住了那张话太多的嘴巴。  
“好好用你的舌头。对，就是这样。”  
鸣人肯定是第一次做这事儿，但这孩子很有天赋。他的动作青涩不已，却已经不自觉地用舌头包裹住牙齿，以免磕碰到老师敏感的性器。温软的舌尖沿着柱体上下滑动，在龟头处卷着铃口的檀腥液体，驯顺地吞入腹中。  
卡卡西抓着他的后脑深深顶了进去，竟然感觉到青年在放松喉咙，翻着白眼干呕的同时也不忘吞咽着他的阴茎，火热收紧地包裹着他的肿胀。  
真的太美妙了，让人完全挪不开手。  
早知道是这样，早点这样做不就好了，何必苦苦挣扎那么久。  
他扯着青年的头发肆意抽插着，完全不顾对方喉咙里痛苦的呜咽和眼睛里打转的泪水，由着自己快感在对方身上不知餍足地掠夺着，口水混着精水被他插入又拔出的动作带得四处飞溅。他操得是那样深入，每一下都顶进青年喉咙的最深处，带来的不适感几乎令人难以忍受。但鸣人奇迹般地忍了下来，控制住自己生理性的干呕和一口咬断男人阴茎的冲动，在一次次的抽插中越来越娴熟，舌头摩擦着柱体。  
“好孩子，真是不错。”  
当他最终挺着腰射进鸣人的嘴里时，那个阳光的金发青年似乎完全崩溃了，他拼命咳嗽着，想把灌进嗓子眼的精液吐出来，但卡卡西没急着拔出来，老二堵着他的嘴，逼着他全部吞下。他的眼泪不要钱地往下流，和红肿的嘴角粘着的精液混在一起，黏在狼狈的脸上；大喘着气，像是被丢在烈日下的鱼一样，艰难地渴求着氧气，连动一动的力气都没有。  
卡卡西扯了张纸，慢条斯理地擦干净自己沾满了口水的性器，调笑着拍了拍失神的青年的脸蛋：“我该给你留下点小费，嗯？”  
他握着自己的阴茎，让自己完全放松下来。小隔间里响起流水的声音，一股淡金色的尿液从青年的头顶喷洒而下，打湿了他的发，浸透他身后的御神袍和义肢上缠着的绷带，滴入他高高支起的裆部，一些还落到他的脸上，流进他微张的嘴里。  
这让那位高高在上的光之子现在更像是一个廉价的妓女，看起来既神圣，又淫荡。  
卡卡西欣赏了一会，提起裤子，又像是什么都没发生过一样，衣冠楚楚面带微笑地回到火影助理奈良鹿丸旁边，和他一起抱怨着七代目为什么这么慢。

他们再一次的单独相处是在几天后的晚上。卡卡西在路上遇到了漩涡雏田和漩涡家的一双儿女，帮他们将买的菜拎回家，雏田邀请他留在家里吃顿晚饭，卡卡西自然应下。  
据说今天公务繁忙的七代目也会回来，卡卡西想象着青年见到他的表情，那一定很有趣。  
鸣人回来得不算晚，博人和向日葵在玄关内迎接他，一左一右地扑到他身上。雏田跟在后面，柔声细语地说着欢迎回家。金发青年将他们三个一起拥在怀里，温柔而幸福地回了一句“我回来了”。  
真是一幅美丽和谐的画面。  
卡卡西从客厅里探出头了，目睹了青年那柔和的笑僵在脸上，扭曲成一个恐惧无措的表情的全过程。  
这可太有趣了。  
一顿饭的功夫，他亲眼见到自己的学生强撑着笑脸对着他，精神摇摇欲坠，为了不露出破绽还灌了自己不少酒，以酒力不支的借口提前离席。卡卡西也喝了不少，在他走后不久便跟了上去，对着担心的人妻美其名曰七代目遇到了工作上的挫折，需要和他进行一场“男人间的对话”。  
他轻轻敲响主卧室的门，门里传来鸣人疲倦而略带慌乱的声音：“雏田？进来吧，门没锁。”  
他推门进去，情况就变得更有意思了。  
七代目在看到是他的时候恐惧地退缩着，直到后背抵在墙和床头的夹角，离他最远的地方。金发青年近乎绝望地看着他关上门，听到反锁时发出的清脆“咔哒”声。  
“不是雏田，很失望吗？”  
卡卡西逼近他时，甚至发现他剧烈地颤抖了一下。他认得那个眼神，眼里的欲望毫不作伪，赤裸裸地落在他的脸上、身体上，让他面如死灰。  
“不要，卡卡西老师……至少不要在这里……”  
他的妻子和孩子还在楼下，担心着他，绝对不能在这里，在家里，在和妻子每天睡在一起的床上发生这种事。  
他的蓝眼睛里饱含着哀求的神色，卡卡西看得很清楚，也因此更不可能停下来。  
“把衣服脱下来。”  
他命令道，看着青年惊恐地瞪大眼睛，迟迟没有行动。  
“还是说你想让我来帮你脱？”  
他不耐烦地又补充了一句。话里隐含的意思让青年颤抖着。如果让卡卡西老师来脱的话，衣服最后肯定会报废的。于是他抖着手，拉下了制服的拉链。继而是紧贴在身上的锁帷子，他的双手放在衣服的下摆上缓慢卷起，慢慢露出下面小麦色的皮肤和肌肉起伏的线条。  
卡卡西目不转睛地盯着他，手伸进裤子里。  
鸣人艰难地吞咽了一下，嘴里干燥得厉害。再往上扯着衣服，乳头也暴露在空气里，在略低的温度下迅速充血变硬。他将脱下来的衣服叠好放在一边，手足无措地看向卡卡西。  
在他面前，男人低喘着命令道：“裤子。内裤也一起。”  
虽然早已预料到这件事，但真正听到时仍很难接受。鸣人无助地将手放在裤腰上，却下不去手。  
“还是说我需要把他们叫上来帮你？”  
卡卡西低但严厉地威胁道，话起了很好激励作用。金发青年一个激灵，随即快速脱下裤子。他现在全裸着缩在床里，夹起腿，小心遮挡着自己的性器，脸涨得通红，就像一个不情愿被送到了客人床上的雏妓。  
卡卡西呻吟了一声，阴茎在裤裤裆了涨得更大。于是他解开腰带，将那骇人的巨物释放出来。  
“把腿张开，手淫给我看。”  
他又向床边逼近了几步，直到彼此的阴茎上每一条青筋都能尽收对方的眼底。  
该反抗吗？可是事情都到了这一步了，反抗还有什么用呢。  
鸣人的头晕乎乎的，酒精随着时间的流逝加剧了对大脑的侵蚀。夹在两腿之间的性器在被如此对待后竟然耻辱地勃起了。而他的老师，正在他面前撸动着自己的阴茎，在这个距离下他能看到包皮每一次堆积又被拉平，以及铃口上源源不断渗出的体液。小腹间烫人的温度愈发升高，到了不可控制的地步。  
他挫败地呻吟了着，在男人面前打开了双腿，绑着绷带的右手握住自己的勃起。  
卡卡西低吼一声，加快了撸动的速度。而鸣人用左手挡住眼睛，完全不敢看这一幕。他的动作也在加快，摩擦的声音逐渐叠加在了一起。  
快感和一些不合时宜的念想冲垮了脑内的屏障。他并不想让事情发展成这样，感到愧疚和不安是发自内心的，但他在老师面前，勃起、手淫，寻求着快乐的极境也是发自内心。两种截然相反的情绪撕扯着他，理智的弦在这个过程中越绷越紧，泡在酒精和老师那无比性感的低喘声中断了线。  
他咬着下唇，将那些快感累积起的呻吟与喘息被压抑在喉咙里，意识越来越模糊，充血的性器越来越硬，发情的模样被卡卡西看个通透。  
“真是太色情了，火影大人。”  
男人舔着自己的手指，似乎在将眼前的场景放进嘴里细细品尝着，好像这是世间至高无上的美味。他将鸣人的欲望嚼碎了吞入腹中，小腹上便聚集起强烈的性欲和快感，他的手握着自己又胀大了几分的老二快速撸动着，在精液即将喷涌而出前先一步跨上了床，将自己蓄势待发的阴茎填进青年的嘴里。  
两个人在楼上呆了许久，雏田有些不放心，所以叫博人上楼去看看。被使唤的博人满脸不情愿，拍着房间的门：“笨蛋老爹，你还好吗？”  
房间里没有动静，他等了一会，忽然听到父亲带着鼻音的回答：“嗯，没事……我……”  
父亲好像噎了一下，这令博人不由更担心了。他转着门把手，发现门从里面被反锁住了。  
“没事的，博人。我……很快就好了。”  
父亲又说了一句，这次勉强说出了完整的句子。与此同时卡卡西伯伯也补充了一句：“不用担心博人，我们马上就会出去。”  
大概是笨蛋老爹又哭得说不出话来了，真是没用的人。他放心下来，几步跳下了楼。  
门板后面，卡卡西笑着操进七代目的喉咙深处，将他的呻吟顶得支离破碎，又抽插了几下，滚烫的精液一波一波射进他的嘴里。  
“做得不错。没被发现可真好，是吧？”  
“全都咽下去，你也不想漏在自己的床上吧？”  
他调笑着拔出自己的阴茎，而后按住了青年仍在自慰的手。鸣人发出一声痛苦的叹息，喉咙吞咽着精液发出咕噜咕噜的声音。他没能射出来，想触碰自己老二的手被卡卡西抓着不放。卡卡西将衣服丢在他身上，声音冷酷无情：“快点起来了。不然你的家人会怀疑的。”  
金发青年挫败而无助地低吼着，手脚僵硬地重新穿好衣服。  
当他和卡卡西一起下楼时，卡卡西仍维持着微笑的表情。而鸣人眼角绯红，隐有泪痕，声音也是沙哑不已。雏田见状柔声安慰他，向日葵也抱着他的腿给予他温暖。鸣人想扯起嘴角，向他们示意自己没事，但发现自己连这一件简单的事都做不到。而他的阴茎还坚硬地耸立在裤裆里，在松垮垮的裤子上撑起了一个可疑的弧度。

差不多是时候了，收获的时节。  
从春天等到秋天，村里的银杏也是绿了又黄。卡卡西觉得自己已经忍耐得足够久，太久了。  
他在一个月明星稀的夜晚敲响了火影办公室的大门。鸣人还在加班，窝在笔记本后的头抬起来，在看到他时差点撞翻了身后的椅子，摔倒在地上。  
这几个月里一直都是这样，每次看到他都像只受惊的小动物一样，手忙脚乱地想要逃跑，但一旦做起来，就又享受到不行。  
虚伪的家伙。  
卡卡西已经迫不及待地想戳穿他的假面了。而且他今天还要做一件非常重要的事。  
桌上的文件落了一地，电脑也摔到一边。他将七代目压在那张桌子上，啃着对方的脖子，在上面留下一连串新鲜的淤痕。  
身下的金发青年无力地推着他的胸口。  
“不要，不要留下痕迹……”  
“人柱力恢复得很快，不要抱怨了啊。”  
这点根本不够看的微弱反抗被轻而易举地制止。卡卡西扒着他的裤子，让他早就硬了的性器摩擦在自己的裤子上。  
“老师，卡卡西老师。”  
青年失神的声音渲染上情欲。几个月以来，卡卡西没有放过任何一个玩弄他的机会，他的抵抗越来越不坚定，已经开始展露迎合的姿态。  
他的堕落肉眼可见，包容地承载着卡卡西的欲望，拖着两人一起下坠。  
“鸣人。鸣人鸣人。鸣人鸣人鸣人。”  
卡卡西念着他的名字，含住他的乳首，揉捏着他的屁股。他的手逐渐滑到那个一直以来从未被触碰过的禁区，下定了决心，做他一直幻想着的、梦想着的一切，彻底占有他的学生。  
“我不会逃了，再也不会离开你了。”  
他掐着青年的屁股，舔着他的胸膛。之前还在压抑呻吟着的人忽然没了声音，让他不由松开了含在嘴里的硬粒抬起头，却撞进一双深沉而清明的蓝眼睛。  
“真的吗？”  
他讶异地听到了漩涡鸣人异常冷静的反问。  
“当然是真的。我不可能让你离开我的，想都别想了。”他沉声道。  
“那么”，青年的紧绷、窘迫与欲拒还迎仿佛在一瞬间就消失了，让卡卡西甚至都不禁开始怀疑这是不是个变形术，有人假扮了火影，“继续吧，卡卡西老师。”  
我当然会继续的。他将青年的变化看作是为摆脱自己马上要被操的命运的小小诡计，这对他不起作用，根本不会动摇他的。  
他继续自己的动作，想要将手指伸进那个他觊觎已久的桃花源。  
可他忽然动不了了。不知从什么地方冒出来的查克拉手臂抓住了他，而他刚刚太过沉浸在自己的思绪里，甚至都没有发现这一点。眼前的景色开始旋转，他的后背重重抵在冷硬的桌面上，漩涡鸣人在他头顶上露出一个堪称灿烂明媚的笑，遮住了天花板上的白炽灯。  
“我还以为你永远不会说出这句话了呢，卡卡西老师。”  
他笑着欣赏着男人震惊的表情，手指描摹着他的眉眼，好像在赏玩一件稀世珍宝。  
“我说过的吧，再也不会让你逃走了。”  
“你……什么意思？”  
卡卡西彻底愣在当场，还没从天翻地覆的身份变化下回神。他的瞳孔缩小，感到毛骨悚然，用尽全身的查克拉想挣脱青年施加在他身上的束缚，却只是徒劳无功。  
七代目抚摸着他的头发，用苦无划烂了他的裤子。  
“之前是我一时大意，让你逃了三年。以后不会再犯这样的错误了。”他抚摸着卡卡西暴露在空气里微微颤抖的大腿，感受到那上面的毛孔因为舒适和恐惧而张开放大，“卡卡西老师也答应我了，对吧。”  
他轻笑着，而卡卡西已经完全不知道该怎么办才好了。  
“不，不是这样的。不该是这样的……噢！！”  
青年操纵着查克拉手臂，将卡卡西的双腿扯开到极限，压向他的小腹。而后弯下腰，双手抓着桌子边缘，一口气将老师半勃的阴茎吞入喉咙最深处。卡卡西为此惊叫出声，在舌头与喉管的双重攻击下很快硬得彻底，阴茎在他的口中胀大，填满了他的口腔和喉咙。  
鸣人甚至都没表现出一丝反胃和不适，就好像他完全不会为插入他喉咙的异物难受一样。他有节奏地收放，取悦着老师的阴茎，痴迷地品尝着那檀腥的味道，似乎要将他拆入腹中。  
“啊……嗯啊……啊啊……不……”  
卡卡西语无伦次地抗拒着那灼热的快感。这不是他所希望的样子，到底是怎么变成这样的？他脑子像是被搅成了浆糊，完全没办法思考，聚集在小腹的热量马上就要爆炸了。但可恶的是，青年精准地拿捏着他射出来的前一秒停下了动作，让湿漉漉的阴茎滑出的嘴巴。  
卡卡西大喘着气，骤然中断的快感像是狂风间涌起的潮水找不到发泄的渠道，就要冲垮脑内的堤坝了。  
“舒服吗？”  
鸣人眯着眼，笑着问他，牵起脸上的六道猫须，看起来像极了一只得了腥的狐妖。  
“呼……呼……”  
“这可不是像样的回答啊，卡卡西老师。”他不满地说，宛如恶作剧的孩子，将手指伸进了老师喘个不停的嘴里搅拌着，指腹擦过老师尖利整齐的牙齿，“好好说出来。”  
他握着那被口水润湿过的阴茎捏了捏，警告似的逼问道。  
“舒，舒服，该死的……”  
卡卡西呜咽着回答，声音被手指搅得含混不清。  
“会让你更舒服的。”  
卡卡西在鸣人的手掰开他的屁股时已经很清楚地知道接下来要发生什么了。但这不该是这样的，这他妈究竟是怎么回事？现在不应该是他把男孩压在桌子上，干得他语无伦次，干得他哭泣，用小穴吮吸自己的阴茎一直到高潮才对吗？为什么会变成这样？  
“就让我一边帮老师放松，一边解释给你听吧。”  
金发的七代目露出了一个看起来可恶至极的笑，压制住卡卡西不断扭动的身体，手指毫不留情地戳进了穴口。  
“操……操……”  
卡卡西倒吸了一口凉气，感受到指甲和指骨撑开他的肠壁。  
“你还记得你刚回来的时候吗，和凯老师一起吃饭的那次。”  
鸣人一边说着，一边旋转着手指，让疼得直皱着眉的男人能慢慢适应他的手。  
“那天你喝的酒，被我换过了。”  
卡卡西想起来了，那天的酒烈得异常。他还以为是凯点的，原来是这样吗？那么那天晚上回家之后……  
“想得没错，卡卡西老师。那天晚上是我送你回去的。不得不说你真的很可爱，害我差点忍不住就直接占有你了。”  
不是梦。原来是真的，真的发生了，早在火影办公室那次之前，他就已经成为鸣人的猎物了吗？  
而他还一直以为是自己强迫了他的学生，是自己掌控着全局。真是太可笑了。  
“啊，你湿了呢，卡卡西。男人也可以这样湿起来吗？真是太淫荡了。”鸣人感慨着，卡卡西分泌的肠液让抽插的举动变得顺畅了起来。虽然只用了一根手指，但异样的快感和金发青年的侮辱的话让他脸上一阵泛红。“总之，那是个美好的夜晚呢。不过我倒真没想到老师之后会做出这么出格的举动。”  
他弯曲着手指，试图拓宽一点紧张的空间。  
“住，快……住手啊……鸣……”  
他的老师上气不接下气，还无助地扭着屁股，做一些徒劳无功的事。  
“老师您可是差点一脚毁了您日后的性福生活呀。”他像在谈论天气一样说着这件事，还特意用上了敬语，刺激着在他身下已经完全沉沦在欲望里的男人，“有点痛，但还是挺不错的。以后也可以再试试呢。”  
插入的手指变成了两根，麻酥酥的快感也是成倍增长。淫水越流越多，每一次抽插都伴着淫靡的水声。  
“变……变态……”  
“什么嘛，老师才是个变态吧。被人操着还能冒出这么多水。都流到地上去了哦，一会来让你舔干净吧？”  
卡卡西在鸣人握住他的阴茎时彻底崩溃了。他不停流着泪，润湿了睫毛，也打湿了鬓角的银发。呻吟快压抑不住了，如果现在是白天的话，恐怕全楼的忍者都要听到他下流的尖叫。  
鸣人不紧不慢地撸动着他硬得红肿的阴茎，拓展肠道的手指变成了三根，快速而有力地操着他。他能感觉到老师火热的肠道紧紧包裹着他，像是在吮吸一个真正的肉棒那样夹着他不放。  
“还有在厕所那次。”  
老师之前已经帮他脱下了裤子，这让他不用再多费一道工序。他抽出变得滑腻腻的手，用卡卡西的淫水涂抹着自己干燥勃起的阴茎。  
“卡卡西老师就那样不知羞耻地尿出来了，完全在我考虑之外。也许你才该被称作意外性第一的忍者才对。”  
“滚呃……操——”  
卡卡西瞪圆了眼睛，声音先被卡在喉管里，继而不管不顾地爆发出来，变成放声的尖叫。  
鸣人抓着他的胯，粗长的阴茎深深埋进了他的身体，毫无怜悯地一捅到底。三根手指完全不能比拟的尺寸和长度将他的甬道连同大脑一起撕裂了。  
“哦，天——老师你真的太棒了！”  
七代目低吼一声，惊喜地抚摸着老师痛到痉挛的大腿：“这太棒了，哈哈。我就知道，和我想得一样，老师你真的太美味了。”  
他等待着卡卡西适应，一只手抚慰着他因疼痛而疲软的阴茎，另一只手掐着他的乳头拉扯把玩，一直到卡卡西的大腿软了下来，肠壁欲求不满地挤着他的阴茎，才挺着腰缓缓动了起来。  
“还有在家里的那次。老师在我面前手淫的模样我到现在都记得。”  
他握着卡卡西的手，摆弄着他让他自己抓着自己的阴茎，握着他的手上下撸动着。  
“就像这个样子，想起来了吗？”  
他松开了手，说起这件事时没有丝毫的障碍，就好像那不是在他自己家，在自己妻子儿女楼上一样。而他的老师已经自己动了起来，握着自己的阴茎手淫着，主动寻求着快感。  
鸣人俯下身，亲吻着卡卡西沉沦在性欲里的眼睛和睫毛，带着安抚的意味。深埋在体内的性器随着姿势的改变又深入一分，挤得卡卡西支离破碎地呻吟着，蜷缩起脚趾。他缓缓抽出了一些，又猛地插入到最深处，顶着男人的前列腺，研磨着那敏感的一点。卡卡西爽得流着口水，肉穴紧紧夹着他不放，甬道又热又湿，一开一合地嘬着他的阴茎。  
他像野兽一样冲撞着男人的身体，肉体的碰撞发出清脆的啪啪声，其中还间杂着淫水飞溅的声音和卡卡西甜腻破碎的呻吟。快感压垮了他，让他撸动着自己阴茎的手不由自主地加速着，配合着鸣人操着他的节奏操进自己的手里。他的大脑一片空白，很快就要跨过高潮的临界点，眼前一阵金光闪过，阴茎抽搐着射了出来，溅得青年满身满脸都是，一些落在他金色的头发上。  
“这次也来让老师尿出来吧，我保证。”  
鸣人残忍地笑着，色情地伸出舌头舔掉了粘在嘴边的精液。  
“不……哦操……该死的……啊……那里……”  
卡卡西几乎没有间隔地又硬了，嘴里冒出一些毫无意义的音节，脸像发烧了似的红得厉害，很难说他会不会对学生的嘲讽产生反应。他已经完全混乱了，一面想着不该是这样的，应该由他抓着男孩的屁股操得他浪叫高潮才对；另一面又觉得对，这真的太他妈舒服了，想要更多，更多，完全榨干那人完美的、又粗又长又硬的老二。  
而在他之上，鸣人紧紧掐着他的胯骨，阴茎一下一下又快又精准地撑开窄紧湿热的肠壁，顶在他的高潮点上，龟头摩擦着前列腺。  
“老师你都没想过吗，为什么一开始的时候我们总是喝了酒之后才做爱。”  
他律动着，不知餍足地在卡卡西的肉穴里索取快感。卡卡西被他撞得咿咿呀呀，像个小孩儿一样哭泣尖叫着，自然没法回应他。而鸣人低喘着，也不管老师能否听进去，自顾自地解释道：“研究所做了新药。可以打乱人体内的查克拉，使人快速从幻术中解脱出来。很厉害不是吗？只是它有一个很有趣的副作用，会扰乱感官，放大人内心的欲望。所以我加了一点在你的酒里。”  
酒？什么酒？是药让我变成这样的吗……  
卡卡西神智不清地思考着，扭着屁股不知道是在逃离还是在迎合青年操着他的动作。  
“不过到后来卡卡西老师就是完全凭自己的意志行动了。几次之后我就再没用过那种药，还以为你又要退缩，没成想你真的上瘾了。”  
鸣人勾起嘴角，似乎想到了什么有趣的事。  
“你就不好奇为什么自己都忍耐了十几年了，却在我结婚生子之后突然爆发了吗？”  
“什……什么……？”  
卡卡西自慰的动作停了下来，浑身发冷。他刚才听到了什么？他的学生早就知道他的想法了，这早在十几年前突然滋生的肮脏的感情。那他是一直假装不知道？他到底抱着什么样的心情结婚生子，又是抱着什么样的心情承受自己一次又一次的索取，现在又把自己压在桌子上干出这种事的呢？  
“别担心，老师。我当然早就知道了。倘若不是我爱你，又怎么会做这种事呢？”  
鸣人叹息着，温柔地说。蓝眼睛蓄满了深情的爱意，胯下的动作却愈发凶狠，重新将卡卡西卷入欲海漩涡，无法自拔。他满脑子就只剩鸣人那句“我爱你”，好像十数年来一直做着的美梦变成了现实，或许他真的可以放松下来，不那么苛求自己，好好享受一下来自心怡之人的爱。  
金发青年挺动着胯，凶狠地撞进他的身体里，身体前压，吻上他的嘴唇。唾液被挤在唇齿之间，舌头纠缠着在一起，唇与唇激烈摩擦着，既放纵又温柔。他的下体被捣成了泥泞的潭沼，紧紧吸附着学生的阴茎不放，又像一滩化了的甜腻雪糕，里里外外都湿湿滑滑的，随着青年进进出出不停有淫水流出来，嘀嘀嗒嗒淌到地上。  
他呜咽着，想射精的感觉又回来了。肚子里恣意顶弄着他的阴茎几乎要将他烫伤了。他尖叫着，盘上青年坚韧有力的腰，甚至不知道在什么时候鸣人松开了对他双腿的束缚。他拥抱着青年宽厚的背，在上面留下一道又一道抓痕，几乎吊在他身上又射了出来，较上次明显稀薄了许多的精液夹在两人之间摩擦着，弄脏了他们的小腹。  
鸣人被他高潮痉挛的甬道夹得低吼了出来，不管不顾地操进他的身体。这场性爱太过漫长，以至于让卡卡西体力不支地哆嗦着，眼前冒起了金星。他脱力的身体向后倒去，而青年在他倒下之前就将他拥抱在怀里，强壮的手臂撑起他的背。  
“再等等，老师。你还没尿出来呢。”  
鸣人伏在老师的耳边轻柔而残忍地说。卡卡西又是一阵颤栗，湿淋淋泥泞不堪的小穴收缩着夹紧。他年轻的学生耐力十足，仍不知疲倦地开拓着他的身体，将交合延伸至让人难以忍受的长度。但在那句“我爱你”之后，这个过程就没有那么难以忍受了。他蹭着青年的脸，让两人湿漉的汗水混合在一起，像是一只得到了主人夸奖的小狗一样温顺而放松，任由对方在自己的身体里索取泄欲。  
而鸣人突然放慢了撞击的动作，一下一下又重又深地顶着他的前列腺。这让那种类似排尿的感觉真的出现了，他呜咽哭泣着，眼泪又涌了出来，酸涩而舒缓的阴茎竟真的流出尿水来，流经两个人的交合处、流到他的屁股上，又混合着淫水流到办公桌上，再滴到地毯里晕出一大片水迹。他完全控制不了自己了：眼睛里流着泪，嘴边淌着口水，不由自主地排着尿，还被操得一屁股淫水。  
他的学生坏心眼地改变着撞击的节奏，让他的尿水一跟着一起变得断断续续，硕大的阴茎在两人之间抖来抖去，尿液溅得到处都是。  
“你看，说到做到。这是我的忍道。”  
鸣人又嘲笑了一句，终于狠狠掐着他的胯，凶猛有力地抽插着，让两个人的身体稍稍分开又紧密嵌合在一起，用胯拍打着他的屁股，不断重复着这个过程直到低吼着射进他的身体。  
大量的白浊浇灌着他的肠道，卡卡西翻着白眼，尖叫着哭泣着哀求着，已经没有存货的阴茎颤抖着，顶端流出一点稀薄的液体。而他的肉穴却像熟透的葡萄被捣烂了似的流出大量淫液，竟然在激烈的操干后用屁股高潮了。  
那之后他眼前一黑，彻底失去了意识。

当他在家中醒来时，一片狼藉的身体已经被清理干净。红肿刺痛的后穴和被掐到淤青的胯都上了药，但还没能完全恢复。床头放了一杯水，还是温热的。卡卡西慢慢饮下，四处张望着寻找青年的踪影。  
“鸣人？”  
他试着叫了一声，没报什么期望。谁知金发青年竟真的从厨房里探出头来。  
“什么事，卡卡西老师？粥马上就好了。”  
他挠了挠头，看上去纯良无辜极了。  
“没什么。”  
卡卡西靠在床头等待着。他的双腿发软，几乎支撑不住自己的身体。青年端着白粥走过来，舀了一勺后吹凉了递到他嘴边。  
“我自己来就可以了。”  
卡卡西说着想伸手接过，而鸣人用眼神制止了他，坚持地将勺子举到他嘴边。他只得张嘴吃下，一直到吃完了一整碗。  
鸣人满意了，又端着碗回到厨房，屋内传来哗啦哗啦的水声。几分钟之后，金发青年擦着手走了出来，来到床边站定。  
“我就先告辞了，卡卡西老师。”  
他说着便欲离开，忽然发现他的老师拽住了他的上衣衣摆。  
“留下来。”  
卡卡西低着头，轻声说。  
“雏田还在等我回家呢。”  
他在听到七代目的回答后松开了手，很快玄关处传来前门开关的声音，一切又归于死寂。


End file.
